A Day in the Roman Life
by Druid Sorceress
Summary: Just a typical day for Marc Antony, who takes pleasure in his newest acquisition. Short one chapter ficlet. Please review!


DISCLAIMER: I own nothing! These characters are the product of history and in this context, are the property of Home Box Office.

The streets of Rome were crowded with plebs, moving this way and that to gather things from the marketplaces. The hot sun blazed high in the early afternoon air, creating a heated flush among Roman faces.

A group of men made their way through the throngs of plebs; at the head of the pack was none other than Marc Antony, former Tribune of the Senate and proud Administrator of Affairs. As always, he was impeccably styled in fine coloured linens and golden armbands, never failing to catch a glint of sun in his thick dark clean hair. His bronzed skin and bright golden eyes gave off his appearance as an exotic god; the women flocked to him in record numbers. As he led his men to his villa, the women...young and old...all watched him pass by with hunger and desire in their eyes. Antony smiled in spite of himself...he knew that the people of Rome adored him.

It had been a semi-wonderful morning for him, as he heard news that his territories were flourishing. Despite the fact that all earnings were split in three equal shares among the three administrative bodies that ruled Rome, he was always happy when making more money. Of course, that did little to make up for the stern lecture he received from Octavian, the young brat who was a thorn in his side.

'Pompous little shit' Antony thought angrily, rolling his golden eyes 'He thinks he can tell me who I can have liaisons with'

Apparently, someone had seen him taking a harlot to his villa a week ago and went straight to one of Octavian's men with the gossip. It made Antony's blood boil to have someone at least 20 years his junior tell him, of all people, what to do. Again, Antony smiled in spite of himself. He figured Octavian was burning with envy that the people of Rome still adored the one and only Marc Antony.

He was still smirking as he went inside his villa, the men accompanying him staying outside to stand guard so that he could stay in peace. As the doors closed, his smirk grew wider at the delicious treat waiting for him in his private chambers.

He quietly entered his chambers, like a wolf stalking its prey...savouring the fun to come. After all, he did have a hard day...well, hard by his standards. Much to his wicked delight, he saw the young, pretty slave standing next to his bath, waiting for him to return. As he approached the bath, he noticed with amusement that the bath water was warm to his liking and a tray piled with fruits and nuts, as well as a giant cask of ambrosia, was waiting on a tray next to the bath.

"I think I've died and gone to heaven" Antony murmured to himself as he focused his predatory gaze on his newest acquisition, Titania. He had bought her only a mere few days ago in the slave market. She was a gorgeous Egyptian girl that always managed to cause a stirring in his loins. Her golden eyes, made more dramatic with kohl, reminded him of the dazzling sun. She couldn't have been much older than 20, which suited Antony just fine...he liked his women young.

Titania looked up from the tray she had just brought into the room and bowed to her master.

"Titania" Antony said in his most seductive voice, taking great relish in seeing the very revealing outfit he had purchased just for her to wear in his presence "Is my bath ready?"

"Yes, my lord" she said, bowing again before making her way towards him. He stepped forward and waited, arms poised so she could disrobe him.

As she began the initial task, Antony took in the scent of her hair. The scent of Jasmine mixed with Lotus flower invaded his willing nostrils, causing a tremor in his loins as his temperature rose. He enjoyed the feeling of her warm, soft hands gently caressing his skin as she removed his toga and sandals. Her touch was so unique, yet so magnetic...definitely a far cry from Atia's, although he took great pleasure in the older woman as well.

Soon, the last bit of clothing was removed and, standing proudly in his naked glory, Antony slowly entered his bath, suppressing a relaxed moan as the gentle heat caressed his aching muscles. He then immersed the rest of his exposed body in the tepid water, allowing it to soak away his stress. He closed his eyes, enjoying the deep relaxation that slowly washed over his body.

Meanwhile, Titania poured some of the sweet honey water in his chalice and set it next to him on the ledge as well as the tray of his favourite fruits. She then assumed her regular position near the bath, her nearly bare legs dangling in the water, dangerously close to her master's tanned arms.

Antony felt the pulsating hardness in his loins increase when he opened his eyes to see her next to him...her smooth tanned legs brushing against his arms. His gaze slowly rose upwards to the bottom of her loose wrap, where he noticed, with wicked delight, that she wore no undergarments underneath. The sweet folds of her sex, provocatively peeping out from between her spread legs, beckoned to him...grinning wolfishly, Antony had every inkling to answer that call.

"Titania" he said, after taking a long sip of wine "Disrobe for my pleasure"

"Yes, my lord" she said, slowly standing up on the ledge before him. He loved an obedient slave like her that he could do what he wanted to. Titania was definitely a far cry from the few slaves of Atia's he had the pleasure of feeling against his loins.

Antony felt a chill of pleasure as she untied the wrap from around her waist. The thin, gauzy fabric fell in a pool at her feet, revealing the soft nest of curls between her legs. Soon, her provocative top joined its subterranean partner on the marble floor.

Without being told, she entered the bath, obediently answering her master's silent request. Antony smiled as she knelt in front of him, her full lush breasts creating a dazzling silhouette in the tepid water. He took his time looking at her from her sparkling golden eyes to her bared breasts. He knew that this new routine would be something he could easily get used to.

"You are such a beautiful girl" Antony murmured, stroking her soft, flawless face lovingly, deciding on how he wanted her at that moment. "I can show you so much pleasure"

His ministrations were met with a languid stare that spoke volumes of how she enjoyed his attention. Her sensual stare and quiet moans reminded him of a lioness in heat. Letting out an animal-like grunt, he pulled her closer in a savage manner that depicted his carnal need.

As he stroked her face again, his other hand brushed against her leg in a slow, torturous caress. It then made its way upward; reaching her knee and moving closer to let his fingers roam between her slightly spread legs. He knew what kind of an effect he was having on her and swelled with masculine pride as her moans got louder.

He pulled his hand away momentarily, using the tip of his thumb to trace across her full lips. His hardness pulsed and throbbed maddeningly, signalling a dull ache for release. He knew he had to enter her right away.

Breathing shallowly, he looked into her eyes, saw his own feelings mirrored in them and pulled her into a sitting position on his aching groin. Without a single word uttered, she guided him into her succulent cavern, permitting his sexual pursuits.

Thrusting upward, he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her passionately, letting his tongue entwine with hers feverishly. He paused momentarily to suckle her full breasts as he thrust wildly into her with his urgent need. Then, one of his hands snaked underwater to rub the sensitive little bud between her legs, gasping in pleasure as he felt her clench around him. Her quiet moans became louder as he kept thrusting.

He knew neither of them would last long, but he knew that it wouldn't be in vain. He wanted to have her again and again...permanently chained to his bed or wherever he wanted to have her. She stirred a fire within him that only climaxes could sate.

Moments later, her moans sharpened to a wail as he arched against her, crying out as he filled her with his seed. The involuntary clenching brought on by her climax milked his seed out of him eagerly, taking his breath away.

After their nerves quieted down, Antony managed to catch his breath. Titania saw the sated look in his eyes and moved away from him, awaiting his next command.

"My sweet Titania" he said seductively after having a long drink of ambrosia "I'm ready to get out of the bath"....


End file.
